vocaloidfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyoto
Created by User:Thatiforgotbutjustremembered Bio Kyoto is a 12 year old Japanese girl who is a great pianist but a horrible singer. She is quite shy to strangers but is very kind to her close friends. She is the daughter of the mysterious master that created Vocaloid. History Kyoto's mother died in a car accident on her fifth birthday. Kyoto blames it on herself for talking to her on the phone while she was driving. It caused her to have a long term depression. It later turned into Social Anxiety Disorder a few weeks later. Kyoto became mute and stopped talking to her father. Kyoto's father often takes her to child therapy to try to make her a normal child again. Kyoto's father became mad, forever thinking that he has failed his only daughter. So he created the Vocaloid program forever alone in a secret basement. He made Vocaloids alive and friendly towards his daughter. He never intended them to have their own personal lives or personalities (which upsetted Kyoto, causing her to critize them in her notebook in every way possible). Kyoto didn't like the vocaloids at first, but eventually got used to them after time. However, the plan her father created backfired. She wasn't sure how to make her own friends because she was used to her father giving them to her. Personality Before her mother died, Kyoto was a young spirited girl who was filled with innocence and pure childish joy. But when she witnessed her mother's death, she saw the other cruel side of the world. She stopped communicating to her father and became silently rude to others. Though, after meeting the Vocaloids, she starts to see the goods in life and loses her bitter nature. Though, she still acts shy around strangers and new vocaloids. To her friends, she is sweet and kind. Relationships Meiko "Sakine"- Meiko was one of the first vocaloids to be introduced to Kyoto. Since she was first created with a bland personality, Kyoto didn't enjoy her presence and disliked her greatly. Meiko however was the complete opposite. She enjoyed Kyoto's presence and treated her kindly. Eventually, Meiko developed a newer personality when she first drank sake at a bar. When she's drunk, she often curses at Kyoto (which reminds her of her father). When Meiko earns Kyoto's trust, she ends up telling her the truth why she was with her in the first place (because her father created them to be her siblings. He never intended to return to her and disowned Kyoto). Kyoto gets upset about this and runs away from home. Meiko eventually finds Kyoto with Kaito's help and apologises for her confession. Kyoto sees this and breaks down in tears. Meiko and Kyoto grow a stronger bond together as she gets older. Kyoto sees her more of a sister-mother figure while Meiko sees her as a little sister. Kaito "Shion"- Kaito was also one of the first Vocaloids to be introduced to Kyoto. But he was created with a happy-go-lucky personality instead (which Kyoto dislikes). He also gets an improved personality when he eats ice cream for the first time (not much of a difference, just less bland). He soon starts his own ice cream business. With Kyoto's help, they created the, 'Melody Ice cream cafe". Working together made their bond a bit stronger. He truly cares about Kyoto and tried to deny that fact that he was created to "serve" her. When Meiko tells the truth, Kaito starts showing anger towards Meiko because she broke the bond they had with her. But he apologizes to Meiko realizing that Kyoto would find out eventually. He helps Meiko search for her and finds her in her aunt's house. Kaito asks for Kyoto's forgiveness saying that he should've told her the truth in the first place and blames himself. In the end, he grows a strong bond with her a few years later. They appear to have a brother-sister type bond. Sweet Ann- Kyoto and Sweet Ann's first meeting was unknown. Kyoto respects Sweet Ann and tries to get a good impression on her due to her crush on her son, Oliver. Sweet Ann is aware of this and hopes that they'll be together in the future. Category:Characters